Wherefore Art Thou?
by Alicorn
Summary: Both alike in dignity, but will there be love?


Author's Note: I posted this once, but now hopefully it is here to stay. I can't promise it will be updated soon, but I can promise it's not forgotten :). (And that maybe the following parts will be better written. I am trying my best to put play style into story style, so it always sounds a bit off) I know the idea is as old as the hills, but they are good hills and sometimes, funny ones, with some nods to other shows mixed in..

_**Wherefore Art Thou?**_

**The City of Townsville!**

**A city where the great divide between good and evil is as wide as the grand canyon and twice is deep...**

On a secluded city street a monster stomped in the distance, opening up a deep crumbling crack in the sidewalk. A small sea of shoppers calmly made their way around the disturbance, never looking up from their cell phones and day planners.

**Oh, can nothing stop this everyday give and take that has lead our favorite city down a path of hollow indifference and..Aw, who cares?**

**There are plenty of Townsville's finest to nab those meanies!**

Two police men also made their way around the gapping crack with a slow meandering gate. One, a short whiskered man with a hanging overbite, chomped down on his doughnut with extra sprinkles.

"Yep." He said, nodding at the hole with all the brilliance of a scholar.

"Yep." His tall companion replied with a nod, the tumbleweed of black heavy metal band like hair that masked his eyes swaying.

"So Greg..." The short officer began, tapping on the side of the hole as if to test its sturdiness. In the distance the small movement set off a chain reaction, sending The Talking Dog falling, car and all, into the unseen depths.

"Yeah Sam?" Greg replied, taking his attention from his just pulled out gun that went off with a bang, sending a distant figure wearing a jet pack hulling from the sky in a trail of fire with a hollow scream.

"Currsessss!"

"We can't let 'em win this time Greggy, it just wouldn't be right." Sam said calmly, opening an eye from his blissful jelly-fulled chewing. "And be more careful with that gun, would ya? You'll give us officers a bad name."

Greg scratched his head with his gun muzzle matter of factly.

"What sort of name would that be? It can't be any worst than the one all the villains already call us. We police officers don't get no respect we don't. Not even when we're as smart and brave as you and me."

Sam laughed as on just the other side of the street a jewelry store went up in flames, the G

angreen Gang running from the scene laughing with overloaded bags. Big Billy brought up the rear, wearing a tiny diamond tiara and screaming with the seat of his pants on fire.

"You Greg, brave? You'd soon as run as shoot any of them, and when you do it's only the tiny ones."

What could be seen of the bottom of the other police officers face was slowly turning red.

"Oh yeah? Is that so? Well, I'll prove it to you, all I need is one of those little buggers right now and we'll see if a police officer can't do just as good at villain shootin' as a Powerpuff Girl... You!"

Where they were just now floating slowly by the three Amoeba Boys stopped..um..that is, hovered and oozed, dead in their pools.

"Are ya talking to us? There's no one else here, so you must be..." Their leader glared.

"That's who we're talking to alright, you villain scum!" Sam said, pulling out his own gun behind his partner.

"Oo, he called us scum boss, he called us villains!" Junior said in glee, jumping up and down.

"Are you call'n us villains?" Bossman asked, kicking a empty soda can with all his might in rage. The can rolled forward two inches.

"What else would I be call'n you, you freaks of nature?" Greg growled, cocking his weapon. "I'll teach you not to ask the police force of Townsville two questions in a row with you're slimy months!"

"Golly boss, I think he means it!" Slim said, even more blissful than before.

"Yep boys, looks like we might get shot at and arrested today if we're lucky..." Bossman said with a wide smile to the sound of another gun being readied.

"Yeah, lucky police are dumber about stuff than the Powerpuff Girls." Slim agreed.

"That's it!" The policemen growled in unison, firing their weapons. The Amoeba Boys stayed where they were under the rain of bullets, their smiles getting wider and happier with each round that traveled right through them, collecting in an ooze covered pile in back of where they stood.

The slightly well cooked figure of Mojo Jojo happened to trot along just then, trailed by the smoking remains of his faithful jetpack.

He mumbled under his breath, only looking up at the very close sound of gunfire. He arched a brow, looking first at one side and then the other at the fight that happened to be blocking the very street that was his only way home.

"Aw come oon!" He groaned.

Both sides froze where they were, a single bullet that still hung in the air between them clattering to the ground.

"Do not tell me that even you, the Amoeba Boys, the lowest of the low of those that call ourselves villains and are all around not nice guys and break laws therefore doing things illegal and naughty, would even waste any of your time fighting with the police. They're a joke, not even intelligent enough to talk to let alone fight in any serious battle of honor and be honored with any seriousness...I mean really.."

The Amoeba Boys bowed their 'heads' in guilt while both policemen blinked. Turning as one, they fired on Mojo.

The bullet holes made a perfect outline of the monkey on the building side when the smoke of gunpowder lifted, revealing that he was now armed with an oversized raygun.

"You missed!" Mojo laughed, stepping forward. "You did not hit me, you failed to attain your selected target! And now for your poor reception and need of glasses I, Mojo Jojo will...!"

"Hold it right there, Mojo!" A voice called as a flash off green light tore through the afternoon sky, landing with a hard 'boom'. "Blossom was right, you were still up to something!"

"B..Buttercup, w..what a nice surprise." Mojo gulped in his weakened state, hiding the ray gun behind his back, where the red outline of the weapon still loomed. "What brings you to talk to Mojo?"

"Don't play dumb with me, picking on our towns cops like you are now!" Buttercup said with a glare.

"Picking on? No, no, Buttercup you have Mojo all wrong. I was only stopping the Amoeba Boys from their fighting with our fine city officials of laws that must be kept, keeping the peace. Mojo likes peace."

The Amoeba Boys looked shocked as Mojo put a fuzzy green arm around their backs, giving them a forceful squeeze that made all three nod.

"Pft. Like you're all about peace. The others are still fighting that monster, but you shouldn't take long to beat silly alone..." Buttercup grinned.

"_Help. Mojo._" The evil mastermind said in a tiny voice as the powerful thirteen year old leaped right toward his head, the Amoeba Boys taking a giant ooze to ether side, whistling.

The three single celled gangsters had edged a fair distance away by the time the cloud of the fight had grown two times in size, the policemen still crouched nearby with bewildered looks.

The humans were suddenly joined by two more, one in a lab coat and the other wearing a evening dress and holding the crook of his arm.

"What's going on here officers?" Professor Utonium asked the police, one of which had going back to chomping on his box of doughnuts.

"Don't ask us, it's not our dealie anymore. A powerpuff here you know..." Greg mumbled with a bitter pout of his lip as Sam nodded, dripping sugar glaze.

"Buttercup? Is that Buttercup and Mojo Jojo? Oh dear..." Ms. Keane gasped at the darting cloud of green light and bellowed bad language.

Years and years of standing by and worrying seemed to all come crashing down in the Professor's mind at once as he finally snapped, his brow coming down to match a sudden frowning jaw.

His eyes followed the fight cloud, growing red.

"That's it, I've had it with that monkey!" He reached within the arm of his coat, bringing out his once ray gun. "Hang in there Buttercup, Daddy's coming!"

"No!" Ms. Keane yelled, pulling him backward with all her weight. "There has to be a better way, a safer way! You're a sweet father Professor, don't go down to his level..."

"But ...Hey, is that Mr. Green? It is!" The Professor said with a grin at the sight of a flash from someone pressing in an adjoining avenue. "He's one of the girl's favorite teachers, he'll help sort this out. Oh, Mr. Green!"

The surrounding street was masked for an unearthly moment by shadow as a grey mist steeped around the group, reforming into the menacing outline of a creature with horns that rose up over bellowing ripples of blood red cape fabric.

"_**Yes, Mr. Utonium? Is there something that requires my... attention?**_" A deep, echoing voice asked, ending with a coughing fit.

Just as quickly as the pretend darkness had fallen it was gone, revealing the smiling, green skinned, and scarred, but good natured face of Mr. Green.

"Sorry, darn these silly colds of mine! You go from teaching Kindergarten to Jr. high and the germs just graduate right along, don't they?"

"Uh huh. Yes, well..." The Professor pointed in the direction of the fight, which by this time had progressed to the light trail of Buttercup playing a fast paced game of wall ball with Mojo's body. "I was hoping you might be able to...that is, the girls listen to you and..."

"Oh dear." Mr. Green sighed, bowing his head. "I was hoping this issue would never come up...I always make such a point to never be in town when there is a monster fight going on..."

Mr. Green lifted up his eye patch, wiping a tear from the completely uninjured eye behind it.

"Can't you stop them? If you don't I swear, while I still have gramarays I'm going to..." The Professor growled, still being held back by his date.

"I'd love to..but she would just start this awful behavior again. They all would...Beating up monsters and villains and the like..."

"What? Awful behavior?" Ms. Keane pricked up in her own annoyed tone. "What sort of educator are you to say that.."

"I happen to be a monster...I don't like to mention it often, but I am proud of it. And your girls..well, they are really starting to cross the line to 'save the day' lately and..Oh well, I guess I should put an end to this one..." Mr. Green glanced toward the battle cloud.

Somehow the surrounding landscape was drawn in detailed black ink for a breath, showing the razor sharp teeth lined jaw of a slobbering Mr. Green as it protruded below a head of wild hair, topped with pitch black tree branch like horns.

"_**Knock it off, both of you!**_" The growling voice said again.

Buttercup stopped in mid-air, floating down after dropping her victim with a sickening thud.

"Yes Mr. Green." She relented, walking over to start the journey home between a still angry looking Professor and Ms. Keane.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Lord Green, Sir." Mojo whimpered, barely able to raise his head.

"_**Don't ever call me that in front of...**_" Mr. Green coughed again. "Aw, poor little guy, you sure took a good one..."

"Mojo's..skin.._hurt_." The evil monkey whimpered as the demon placed him across his shoulder with no effort at all.

Around them, the one small fight had now somehow turned into a knock down drag out between even the normal citizens of Townsville and some of the lesser villains.

"What a shame," Mr. Green said, shaking his head as Fuzzy Lumpkins ran by, a set of false teeth deeply embedded in his side and an old lady with a walker following like a hair guided missile behind him.

"They meant well at first but...don't the Powerpuffs even think of the children anymore?"

Mojo spent a long awkward moment before patting the now crying Green on the back very very lightly.

" Aw...There...there?" Mojo offered as the sound of a window being loudly opened and the screech of a megaphone made all but the most bloodthirsty of the fighters look up.

In the window of City Hall stood the Mayor on the top of his desk, wearing only his underwear.

"Hey, hey, people! Villains and uh..people! I'm doin' important stuff here! Keep it down would ya?"

The tiny mayor raised his other hand, revealing a jumbo humogo size jar of pickles.

"These city budgets don't open themselves you know...Um...Can't we all just get along?"

A song of crickets chirping was only interrupted by the sound of a monkey slapping his forehead.

All of the fights started up again at once, this time broken up here and there by beams of blue and pink light, just finished with their daily monster killing.

"Guess not." The mayor said with a sad sigh, closing curtains against the scene.

"This is terrible, just terrible!" Mr. Green groaned, finally composing himself again when they reached a private street near the Townsville volcano.

"It is pure madness. " Mojo Jojo agreed, thumping his chest with an arm. "There is no question that I, Mojo Jojo, have leadership qualities that help in the everyday battles that require such leadership, but I recall we were much more organized, focused in our efforts under...Him. Where'd he go to anyway?"

Mr. Green clasped his dagger fingered hands behind his back, making an effort at not looking the monkey in the eye.

"_**I may not have liked his..motivations**_, _uh um_, but I agree. I saw him just the other day in fact, he seemed...out of sorts, even for our kind."

Mojo gave the uniformed monster a skeptical look.

"Out of sorts? How can you even tell? He's..well, he's Him!"'

Mr. Green shrugged, raising a hand to open a rip in space to his left. The scene on the other side, a street in Townsville's fashion and art district rippled like city shaded water.

"See for yourself."

Mojo Jojo stood in the light of the portal for a long moment, rubbing his lower lip thoughtfully before finally giving into curiosity with a sigh.

"Mojo, you fool..." He whispered to no one in particular, stepping forward.


End file.
